


Cream & Feathers

by Milky Maelstrom (milkymaelstrom)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Feathers & Featherplay, Grooming, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkymaelstrom/pseuds/Milky%20Maelstrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davesprite is shedding, and John has taken it upon himself to help. Unfortunately, he's unaware of just how good it feels for Strider-sprite to be groomed. Done for a request on the Homestuck Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream & Feathers

“Fuck,” Davesprite hissed. He was practically losing feathers faster than he could pick them back up, and the stress of trying to conceal it was only making things worse.

It was that time of the year. Or, well, that time of the whatever-time-span-there-is-in-this-crazy-dimension. He was molting, and everywhere he went, he left a wisp of soft down in his wake. Jade couldn't stand it. Even just being around him while he was shedding made her sniffle and sneeze. So, as any friend-leader would propose, John had taken it upon himself to help alleviate the problem.

The first few grooming sessions had been fine. John just went through Davesprite's feathers with a wide-toothed comb, plucking out puffs of down and any longer feathers that were loosely hanging off his wings. While it had felt nice to get rid of his excess shedding, he hadn't felt anything close to arousal. After all, it was John. John was as straight as an arrow and about as sexually experienced as one too. That had all changed the last time they got together.

John started out with the comb, as per usual, but quickly discarded it for his own two hands. Having Egbert delve his digits into his thick orange pelt, Davesprite relished the feelings. He was half-way to nirvana when John ran his hands down his back, his fingertips brushing against skin and catching the shed down in great clumps. In fact, had the sprite-Strider been less careful, a moan would have escaped his throat when John, pressing his body against his back, reached and ran his soft hands along the length of his wings. It was like a massage but oh so much better, and more than enough to get him hard, his cock emerging from the ruff of feathers that hid (what once was) his crotch.

John told him to turn around to he could work the plumage on his front, but Davesprite refused, saying that all this working of his feathers had made him sleepy, and suggested that they hold off and do the rest tomorrow. Egbert, while a bit skeptical of this piss-poor excuse, eventually shrugged and left, determined on catching Davesprite for the rest of their session in the morning.

As soon as the door to his room had closed and John's footsteps were no longer audible, Strider flung himself to the ground and relieved the tension that had built throughout the grooming, only stopping to wipe the bright orange cum out of his feathers. Whatever John had just done, it turned him on more than anything he could have imagined, and going through that again was just not an option.

So now, knowing that Egbert would be returning to finish their little session, Davesprite was flying through the inner workings of the ship, desperately looking for a hiding spot where John wouldn't look. Then, with an idea coming to mind, he shot up the closest ladder and continued climbing until her had reached the roof of the bridge, where he figured he was safe. Up here everything was still and quiet, and he doubted anyone could easily manage to make it there. Still, he cautiously watched the hatch, just in case anyone did come looking this high up.

“Hey, Dave!” A friendly voice called out.

Davesprite whipped around to see John floating casually at the edge of the roof, eventually setting down on the solid surface and sitting cross-legged with a goofy grin on his face. “What're you doing all the way up here?”

Stride had forgotten the quite important fact that, as the Heir of Breath, John could fly too.

“Oh, uh, you know, just getting some fresh air,” Davesprite grasped at a believable excuse but couldn't quite find one, settling for something incredibly cliché.  
“Oh, well, I figured I could go ahead and take care of the rest of your feathers before Jade gets up. You know she's really miserable with her allergies. You'd think as like half of a first guardian and a god tier she wouldn't be bothered but I guess he nose is all sensitive since she's part dog...”

Davesprite was paying exactly zero percent attention to John as he rambled on, looking for a way to get out of this. There was nothing he could say. He didn't have anywhere to be, anything to do, or anyone to meet. He couldn't claim a fear of being touched, since he had already let John shimmy up against him for longer than he nearly could stand it the night before. No, there was no good excuse, but he couldn't just come out and say it. 'Oh, John, sorry to say, but your tricky little hands groping up my wings makes me hard enough to fuck diamonds. Whoops, my bad.' That wouldn't go well.

“So, you ready to start?” John stood up eagerly.

“I don't know, I-” He couldn't even get out an objection before John plunged right in, starting at his shoulders and sinking his hands in.

It was an instant rush of euphoria for Davesprite. Those spindly, piano-player fingers rubbing and touching and gog, it was pleasure incarnate. He avoided looking at John, since that was just weird, though the little derp bore the cutest smile. Somehow Strider couldn't believe there were no ulterior motives here. There had to be. John was just so happy to help, and it just felt so good. Could he really be that naïve?

Egbert's hands snaked lower, now pressing against Davesprite's chest, gently pulling out feathers and leaving a sear of pleasure wherever he made contact. Even though they had just begun, Strider could feel himself begin to harden, hoping that he could hide the fact that he was turned on and also hoping that John would have the presence of mind not to venture much lower than-

Too late. He dipped down on Strider's sides and now concentrated on his belly, even kneeling to get a better angle. Davesprite was trying his absolute hardest to quell his swelling member, but every technique, every twisted thought to dispel arousal paled in the face of every new wave of bliss that overtook him, spawning from wherever John touched and radiating out to the tip of his tail and the crown of his head. There was no stopping it.

“Uh, Dave?”

Davesprite opened his eyes, which he hadn't even realized were closed.

“Yeah?” He responded with a low, breathy moan.

“You're, um. Your...”

“I know.” He didn't even need to look down to know just what John was getting at. He could feel a bead of precum forming at the head of his cock, which was flushed orange in the cool air.

Davesprite closed his eyes again, knowing just what would come next. John would pull back, look embarrassed, stammer – or wrap his mouth around Dave's member. Wait, what?

Strider flinched, and looked down to indeed see that John had his lips wrapped around his dick. Feeling Davesprite jolt, he stopped and looked up.

“Is this ok?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Davesprite panted. “Don't stop.” His hand cupped the back of John's head, pressing lightly to urge him on.

This was obviously John's first time, but he was doing well enough. He easily took the first half of Davesprite's cock, gagging a bit when he tried to take anymore and pulling away with a pained look on his face. Instead of forcing himself to take the rest, he focused on the head, circling his soft tongue around it and making Davesprite writhe. He was fascinated with the taste, which was not like his own cum but lighter and sweeter with just a hint of fruity twang that he found irresistible. Closing his eyes, he bobbed his head in time with Davesprite bucking into his mouth.

Strider was lost, completely unaware of how the hell it had come to this, but not questioning it one bit. If this was a dream, and he had settled for that explanation the moment he felt his dick hit the back of Egbert's throat, then he never wanted to wake up.

Davesprite gasped as John's hands left his hips and shot upwards, trailing his short nails down his sides and gently pulling at his feathers. It brought him from casually-enjoying-a-building-orgasm-defcon-three to holy-shit-I'm-about-to-come-factor-five. He moaned out a warning to John, who nodded slightly and continued, working his tongue even faster now over the tip of Davesprite's cock. With a high keen, Strider came, spurting out generous amounts of orange genetic material in John's mouth, who, though a bit overwhelmed with the quantity, swallowed his load. Licking his lips to catch any remaining drops, Egbert stood and wrapped his arms around Davesprite, snuggling into his puffy chest feathers. Stider responded by embracing him back and curling his tail around the boy's abdomen.

“I didn't know you were into that sort of thing, Egbert,” he whispered into his friend's ear, smirking.

“For you, Dave? I'll do anything,” he grinned that goofy grin of his and hugged tighter, completely unaware of just how sappy he sounded.

Suddenly, Strider was looking forward to the next three years.


End file.
